The volturi child
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Edward mason has always known he was different. He just didn't know why. But when he meets a beautifull young girl will his questions be answered? Or will his life be threatened? How can he know for sure when he can't hear her? ExB AxJ RxEm CxEs
1. prolougue

Edward Mason always knew he was different. He just never knew why. He lived with, well no one really. Mostly he just wandered the streets at night wondering why he could never sleep. Well that wasn't particulary true either. When he wandered the strrets his mind went blank, as if some whole other sense took over him. He could feel his body move, but he wasn't telling it to do so.

One night in particular he thought he heard a cry of pain but had no idea where it came from. But more than that, he knew he looked different. His once somewhat tanned skin was now pale white, his features perfect, angular. Too flawless. His muscles were more defined, his speed _greatly_ increased. But worst of all, his eyes. Once a brilliant emerald green, were now blood red.

Edward refused to even look in a mirror so he had no idea that the past 5 years hadn't changed his appearence one bit. All he knew was that he never wanted to see those horrific eyes again and not know what had caused them to change.

Worse still, was he had no memory of anything except his old appearence, and a few other things that didn't seem important. He remembered pain, burning, screaming and wishing for death the clearest. Other than that all he remembered were things like his name, how much he loved music and how well he could play the piano.

Still other memories made no sense to him what so ever. He remembered a blonde man with pefect features similar to his own. He remembered a hospital bed with an unknown woman laying limp in it. He remembered roof tops flashing by as he strained to keep his eyes open. But the clearest image of all, was a woman. He knew he had never met her but somehow her image had filled his head once exactly 5 years ago.

He knew a lot about this woman. Her name was Esme, and she was the so called mate of the blonde haired man. The only thing he knew about the man was that his last name was Cullen as they were married and the image clarified her as Esme Cullen. Her hair was the color of caramel, her eyes kind and mother like. She was beautifull, just like her husband though he hated to admit it.

Another thing he hated to admit was the fact that he was longing to see them. He had no idea why but he wanted to see them again. He didn't even know the males name for heavens sake! That was always his excuse but he knew there was an awful lot more to it than that.

Esme looked like him to. The same pale skin, purple bruises under the eyes and flawless features. The only difference was her eyes were a golden color like her husbands. He wanted to know how they did that, what they were, how he could change his eyes to that more welcoming color. He wanted to know everything.

But more importantly he wanted to know why he zoned out. He had a therory and most of the times his therories were correct but he wanted to be certain. His therory was that if he actually saw what he did to gain the horrible color of his eyes he would want to kill himself. He had to be sure it was natural.

Plus he had another problem. He had to avoid people a lot. It seemed everytime one was near his throat would burn and he would zone out again. He had no idea what it meant though. Worse than that, he could hear them. And he was pretty sure they weren't speaking.

On the rare occasion that he would run into a female he would hear something along the lines of '_how on earth did god make a creature that gorgeous?_'. He was confused by that. How could any one think he looked gorgeous when his eyes clearly screamed danger stay away!?

But that was the least of his worries. Right now, it flet like he was being followed, even if was currently zoned out, he could sense danger.


	2. Aro's daughter?

**Edward's Pov**

Black. Darkness. Boring! Every night! When will it stop! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I want to sleep. I want to dream, maybe my subconsious knows what the hell is happening to me! What the hell is happening to me? Doesn't anyone know the answer!?

A sudden chill ran up my spine even through my coma like stance I felt it. I snapped out of my trance instantly aware that danger was near. Not the best idea. I could feel warm fluid on my hands and dripping down my chin and my curiousity got the better of me. I glanced at my hands and gasped.

Blood dripped from each finger as if I had just preformed surgery. My throat burned like always and to my utter horror I licked each finger clean of the, delicous, fluid. I hadn't blacked out like I was supposed to. The danger was getting closer and I could feel it. All I knew was I had to get away. I straitened not looking at whatever I had gotten the blood from and ran into the alley.

I knew I was running, much, much too fast than I should be able to but I couldn't care less at the moment. I needed to get away.

Unfortunatly I could smell a scent so delicous I had to have it. The danger all forgotten I came to a hault and then turned to run in the direction I had came from.

Bent over the girl I had obviously killed was man. His blond hair sent a memory of the Mr Cullen I hadn't seem in years. But the scent was to distracting. Without thinking I crouched down and sprang at the man, snapping his neck with my bare hands. Somehow this all felt natural. Like I should have been doing it all along.

My teeth sunk into his neck and the blood flowed swiftly into my mouth. I gulped down the satisfying liquid, too distracted to notice a presence behind me untill they coughed. I finished draining the man before I turned to see who had interupted.

It was another man, but he looked like me. The same skin, the same eyes, the same perfect flawless features. I norrowed my eyes at what I was hearing from him. _I_ was a threat to their existance was I?

"What do you want!?" I snarled baring my teeth like a weapon. How on earth does this feel so familiar?!

"You need to come with us. The ancients wish to speak with you." The man spoke. His voice sounded like mine to. Sort of. In thoughts, people thought my voice was velvet like, his was close to velvet but not quite velvet.

"Why should I go to see these so called ancients?" I hissed.

"Because you are braking the law." He stated like it was obvious. I stayed in my protective crouch glaring at him. His thoughts were a lot different then his words. _'His death will be swift. Only 5 years in this life. What a shame.'_

"Why would I go if I'm going to die?" I growled. The sound that was ripping through my throat surprising me. The mans eyes widened.

"How did you-"

I tapped the side of my head with a smirk finally realizing what it was. I could hear their thoughts. That did it. 2 more men, pounced from the shadows and clamped my arms behing my back. I hissed and snarled at them struggling to get free but they ignored me. Even though I knew it was usless I continued to struggle, hissing, snarling, and even threating as they lead me through a dark sewer.

What felt like seconds later we were inside of what looked like a lobby. My hisses, snarls and threats got louder as they continued drag me further into the lobby.

"What's going on here?" An angelic voice asked. My struggles imideatly cut off and my attention was turned to the girl before me. Her skin was as pale as mine, her eyes the same golden color as Esme and the blonde man. Her brown hair flowed down almost to her waste, her curves stood out perfectly, with the deep blue floor lenght dress she wore. The only thing that looked slightly out of place was the deep black cloak around her shoulders. She was absolutley gorgeous.

"Bella, we have to take this man to your 'father'." The man that was not restraining me answer. The girl, Bella, grimaced at the word father.

"Aro is not my father." She hissed. "He's my creator."

"Of course Bella. Will you be joining us for the trial then?"

Bella glanced at me, studying me I guessed as her thoughts seemed to be hidden. "I might as well. Aro needs to learn about second chances."

**Bella's Pov**

I sighed as I got dressed. Aro had another man that had broken the law coming in and he liked to use me to distract them. It was rather anoying, but I put on the deep blue dress anyway. It was tight until it reached my thigh where it flowed out to the floor, showing off everything under my knees.

Then I wrapped the deep black cloak around my shoulders before heading to the lobby. I played my role well. Always pretending that I had no idea about a trial and then following them there. Usually I tried to convine Aro to give the man a second chance. It was pretty easy most of the time, seeing as Aro thought of me as a daughter, I being the only one he had created himself.

I walked quickly to the front desk and waited. The secrotary there knew my schemes and didn't bother to say anything while I waited. She was never in danger from me ad I didn't hunt humans the way my companions did. And since she was human she had nothing to fear from me.

A sudden hiss informed me that our guest had arrived. This one seemed more determined then the others. His threats cutting through the air were like a wrecking ball. "If you don't let me go I'll snap your hands off!" He snarled.

My gasp was quiet enough that it was only heard by the secratary. She looked up confused not being able to hear his voice the way I could. His voice was pure velvet. I only had to wait 2 seconds to see the owner of the voice.

The man wasn't a man, but a boy. Only 17 or 18 at the least. The same age as me. His untidy bronze hair shone when the light hit it and a few strands fell into his eyes. His muscular body was almost as breath taking as his perfect face. Even with the blood red eyes he was gorgeous.

"What's going on here?" I asked moving in one of those so fast it didn't exist movements so I was standing a few feet away from the four men. The boy stopped struggling and looked at me. His eyes bright with interest.

"Bella, we have to take this man to your father." Dementri explained. Felix winked at me as he took in my apperance and I held back my laugh with my frusturation.

"Aro is not my father." I hissed. "He's my creator."

"Of course Bella." Dementri quickly fixed his mistake knowing I din't take it well when they said this and that I only called Aro my father when I wanted something. "Will you be joining us for the trial then?"

I looked back at the boy, trying to make it seem like I was studying him while I was really just admiring. "I might as well. Aro needs to learn about second chances."

Dementri nodded and then we took off with me in the lead. I could feel the boy's gaze on me as we walked and a chill ran up my spine. Why was I thrilled that the distraction plan was working? Why did I want him to notice me? I had no answer for either question. Finally I decided to speak to the boy.

I turned to look at him still walking forward as he was dragged behind me. He wasn't struggling now, so there was no point. I bit my lip as usual and the boy stared at my lips while I did so. I had to fight to keep off my triumphent grin.

"If I tell them to let you go will you promise not to run?" I whispered using my most perswasive voice. His eyes glazed over for a minute and then he nodded. "Let him go boys."

Felix and Alexander dropped him, but he kept walking forward, keeping his promise. I grinned and motioned for him to walk with me. His pace imediatly quickened so he was right beside me.

"What's your name?" I asked tilting my head to the side in curiousity."

"Edward." He mummbled. He sounded nervous. I entwinded our hands to comfort him and I'm sure that if he were human his heart would have spead. As would have mine.


	3. meet Jane

**Bella's Pov**

"What coven are you in?" I asked after a very short silence. I was still holding his hand not willing to let go, as it felt like my hand belonged there.

"What do you mean?" He replied looking down at me curiously.

"Don't you have a travel companion?"

"Umm, no. Not really." He admitted grinning. I automatically grinned back.

"Well you have to have a creator. Do you know his name?" I asked.

"Ummmm. I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I can't really remember much. But I do remember a blonde man. His last name is Cullen but that's all I know." He sighed and I was able to hear the longing in his voice. He wanted to meet the man that might possibly his creator. Then realization hit me.

"Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen?" I breathed feeling my grin stretch across my face.

"Uh, actually that seems to fit. Does he have a mate named Esme?" Edward asked.

"Yes! I can introduce you then!" I grinned. Edward froze but I tugged on his hand to make him keep moving.

"You know them?" He breathed out after a second.

"Of course." I giggled. Wait I giggled? Oh well. "Aro is good friends with the Cullens. So you shouldn't be too worried." I winked and he grinned again. He opened his mouth to speak but at that exact moment we entered the huge room with the three ancients. I pressed a finger to my lips and he shut his mouth right away.

"Ah Bella. Come over here please." Aro called. I hesitated and then lightly pulled my hand from Edward's and drifted over to his side.

**Edward's Pov**

I watched Bella drift over to who I assumed to be Aro's side. She turned gracefully and sat in a smaller version of what looked like a throne, her gaze lingering on me.

Then Aro spoke. "So, Edward, do you realize the havic you have stirred in our city?" He asked turning to look at me now. The other 2 ancients were at his side. I assumed anyway. I shook my head not wanting to actually tell tham what happened at night. The ancient with white hair narrowed his eyes. I did a quick mind sweep and figured out that his name was Ciaus and the other black haired one was Marcus.

"Such lies." Ciaus hissed. Aro nodded slowly. I noticed that Bella stiffened at his words.

"He's right my firend. You have been hunting to openly, not to mention the fact that you are not aloud to hunt in this city at all." Aro explained.

"Hunting?" I asked, really confused now. Was that what my, experience, was called?

"Stop playing dumb." Ciaus hissed.

"I'm not playing-" I began but he snarled menacingly and cut me off.

"Tell us the real reason why you were hunting in this city." He growled.

"I had no idea I was in this city! I blank out during the night." I explained quickly so he couldn't cut me off again.

"Who is your creator young one?" Aro asked, more calm than Ciaus.

"Carlisle Cullen." I murmmered glancing at Bella quickly. She nodded and grinned at me in encouragment.

"I've had enough of this. Bring Jane in." Ciaus ordered. Bella jumped up then.

"You haven't even heard him out yet." She growled.

"We shouldn't have to! He has almost let our secret leak out! Do you want people to know about us Bella!" Ciaus snarled back grabbing Bella's arms and shaking her. When he did that something inside of me snapped.

"Leave Bella alone." I hissed glaring at Ciaus with such hatred I was surprised that he didn't flinch.

"Why should you care?" Ciaus hissed but Aro looked angry so he let her go. Bella didn't return to her small throne, instead she dashed to my side and grabbed my hand glaring at Ciaus as well.

"I won't let you hurt him." She snarled and I saw the shock that crossed all their faces.

"Bella, he has broken the law. This is the worst case yet. We can't just stand by-" Aro began but Bella snarled again.

"I don't think he has done anything wrong. He has no idea what's going on! He probably had no idea what he is! You won't hurt him."

I couldn't look away from Bella. My face held the shock I'm sure everyone else had but I couldn't care less about that. What I wanted to know was how she had known that. I opened my mouth to ask but she closed it again with one finger.

"Not yet." She whispered but I knew the whole room had heard. I nodded and she kissed my cheek. I heard Aro gaspe.

"Bella, you can't possibly- I won't allow it." He stuttered leaving out a part that seemed important to me. She can't possibly what? Bella sighed and then leaned closer to me, pulling my arm around her waiste. She grinned and closed her eyes for a minute when I left it there but then opened them to glare at Aro.

"I don't care if you won't allow it!" She growled. Aro shook his head. Bella sighed and then turned to Marcus. "Tell him please?"

My eyebrows knit together in confussion but a quick glimpse through Marcus's mind was all I needed. He could see bonds, and he sensed a strong one between myself and Bella already. Marcus's face, bored a minute ago, now held only shock as he watched me stroke the side of Bella's arm without thinking.

"Those two have a very close bond." He whispered turning to Aro. "Very powerfull. Not easily broken." Then Marcus pressed his hand to Aro's palm and Aro nodded. Marcus didn't speak, they obviously didn't want Bella to know what was happening, but I knew exactly what was going on. Time for them to know me.

"Who's Chelsea?" I asked watching Aro's expression as it went from hope to shock. Bella stiffened.

"How do you know Chelsea?" Aro breathed glancing at the door Marcus had just left through.

"I heard her name in your thoughts." I replied as if it was obvious. Bella laughed and I grinned.

"You've met your match Father." She grinned back at me and then snuggled closer to me still. It felt so good that I was sure my unbeating heart would start again in that one second.

**Bella's Pov**

I suggled closer to Edward as the shock crossed Aro's face. Edward continued to stroke my arm and I sighed. He was perfect, even if he did break the law. But some how I knew that was not the case. Edward didn't seem like the type of guy that would break the law purposly.

Suddenly I remembered who was coming in. Chelsea. The one who could break the bond between myself and Edward. I stretched my sheild out to him feeling the relief as I felt the small light with in it's cover. Aro watched me with a torn look. I knew he was trying to decide what was right. If he left us alone I would probably run off with Edward, but if he killed him I would kill myself. Not that he knew that exactly.

"You called for us Master?" The hideously high voice of Jane broke through the quiet. Chelsea was close behind her. Edward stiffened beside me and then tightened his grip. I stroked his cheek lightly.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He didn't look at me when he answered because he was too busy glaring at Aro.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He hissed. Suddenly he turned to look at me and kissed my forehead. Aro didn't like that. I knew at that moment he had made his desicision.

"Get her away from him." He hissed and then suddnely Dementri and Felix were pulling me back. My shield coming with them leaving Edward exposed. My eyes widened. I hadn't learned how to project that far yet.

"Father don't!" I screamed trying to break free of the grip to get back to his side but then Jane smiled at him and he was suddenly on the floor writhing in pain.


	4. remember

**Bella's Pov**

"No!" I screamed trying with all my might to stretch my sheild to him but nothing worked. Edward's eyes, still full of pain searched the room until he found me. That did it. "Father stop!" Aro did not listen to me, he just watched as Edward squirmed in pain. Not a sound escaped his lips. "Please!"

No answer. Furious and full of worry I tore away from Dementri and Felix. But they just grabbed me again. With almost all my hope gone I tried again to stretch my sheild. When Edward looked at me again I was suddenly able to feel the shield. I threw it out towards him and felt it wrap around his body.

In a single second he stopped squirming and just layed there motionless panting. Jane gasped and Aro sighed. "Take Bella out of the room so we can finish this."

"No! Please father!" I cried. Edward stood up and dashed to my side but Dementri and Felix backed up. Edward snarled. I was so furious at them, that I bit into Felix's wrist. He yelped and dropped me giving me enough time to dash to Edward's side. I hugged him tightly.

"Bella, this has to be done. You'll find another mate." Aro sighed again.

**Short Edward's Pov**

Wait what? Bella thinks of me as a mate? My dead heart swelled with joy but I was too worried about what might happen to Bella to show any happiness on my face.

**Back to Bella's Pov**

"No I won't! I love _Edward_!" I yelled back at him and then snuggled closer to him. Aro froze.

"What did you just say?" He breathed and I took in the shock on his face.

"I _love_ him. I love Edward!" I growled tightening my grip on him so it would be deadly on any human.

"Bella you only met him 5 minutes ago. That's not long enough to fall in love." Aro tried to reason with me but I snarled. Edward kissed my cheek at that exact moment.

"I love you to Bella." He whispered and I grinned.

"I told you the bond was strong." Marcus muttered. It seemed no one had noticed him return. I grinned at him and he grinned back. Marcus had always been like a real father to me. He never pushed anything that he knew would make me unhappy.

"Please Father. Spare him. If not for me than for Carlisle. I'm sure he'll want to see his son." I pleaded. Aro hesitated and then nodded slowly.

"I'll invite Carlisle over then. I have heard that his coven has grown recently. He might not want another, and if he doesn't, well than we shall continue where we left off."

I nodded and then pulled Edward from the room. "I'll show him around!" I called over my shoulder. I could hear Marcus laughing, Ciaus cursing and Jane growling but there was no sound from Aro.

**Edward's Pov**

'_his coven has grown recently.' _Aro's words kept ringing through my head. Pictures danced through my memory at the word coven. It was like a slide show. First I saw me and Carlisle standing over Esme as she changed, I was patting his back soothingly as Esme screamed in pain. Then there was all three of us hunting in the woods, my eyes the same golden as there's, then I was growling at Carlisle for changing another female. Rosalie Hale to be exact as she screamed in pain as well. Then I saw Rosalie running towards us with a huge bloody mass in her arms. Emmett I realized. Then I saw a small pixie like girl running up to hug me and intorduce herself as Alice, and then last but not least I remember a tall blonde boy behind Alice laugh. Jasper.

I followed Bella in a daze. The words 'my family' pounded in my ears. But why couldn't I remember any of them. Well except Esme. This is very confusing.

Suddenly Bella pulled me into a huge room with a large piano in the middle. My eyes brightened when I saw the piano and I ran to it quicker than ever before. When the wind hit my face another memory floted to me. I was the fastest in my family.

Bella sat next to me at the piano and waited.

I grinned at her and then started playing a tune that had just entered my head. With a jolt I realized it was Esme's favorite. Bella closed her eyes and swayed with the music as I played.

"Do you like it?" I asked not even having to look at the keys as I played. She sighed and nodded.

"It's beautifull."

"Bella, I think I can remember who I am." I whispered. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me confused. "I'm a vampire, right?"

"Yes." She answered quickly a grin lightling up her face. "Hold on, are you the infamous Edward that Alice had wanted to set me up with 5 years ago?"

"Probably. I just can't remember how I lost my memory. A little help?" I pleaded. She giggled and then sighed.

"Well, all I know is that Alice had forced you to travel to Italy with her and then you met a few nomads. Alice said that one of them had a gift to erase memories, but since hers had already been erased one it didn't effect her just blinded her long enough for you to wander off."

"You know Alice?" I grinned.

"She's my best friend. If it wasn't for the fact that she visited when I was created I'd have red eyes like everyone else." She grimaced and I laughed.

"So I could have met you 5 years ago instead of roaming the world and blanking out everytime I hunted? That just seems unfair. You would have been much better then going to heaven." I whispered. Bella grinned.

"I could say the same about you."

"Hmmmmm." Was all I said before pressing my lips to hers. She responded right away, kissing me back hungrily. Her hand wound into my hair and my arms wrapped around her waiste. Suddenly the door burst open and Alice ran in with the rest of the Cullens following her.

"EDWARD! WE THOUGHT WE'D LOST YOU!" She screamed appearing not to notice the fact that Bella and myself had jumped apart when they ran in.

"ALICE!" I hugged her tightly spinning her around in a cirlce.

"He remembers?" Esme whispered but a grin lit up her face.

"ESME!" I hugged her next not letting go of Alice and then pulled Rosalie into a hug as well. "ROSE!"

"I'll say." Emmett laughed. "Not going to yell the our names?"

"EMMETT, JASPER CARLISLE!" I yelled hugging them as well. This just made everyone laugh.

"It's good to have you back man. A little to private in the house." Jasper smirked.

"I can fix that easily." I grinned and then swept their minds. "Emmett wants to wrestle, Alice is pondering why Bella was in here with me, Esme is filled with joy, Rosalie is trying to hide her reliefe, Carlisle is relieved as well, and you are laughing."

Jasper laughed out loud then and was quickly joined by everyone else. "Welcome back Ed." Emmett clapped a hand to my shoulder.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Alice yelled crossing her arms over each other three times as if trying to say time out. "I want some answers!"

"Of course dear sister." I chuckled. "What would you like to know?"

"What happened right before we came in? And tell the truth." Alice glared at me and I laughed out loud, to happy to even care if they knew that I was in love.

"Not a hard question to answer Alice." I teased and then ran to Bella. I kissed her so passionatly I heard my brothers whoop behind us. Alice squealed, Rosalie let out a small awww, Carlisle grinned proudly, and Esme was filled witheven more joy.

"I was right! I was right! I was right!" Alice squealed. "I knew he would fall for Bella as soon as he layed eyes on her!"

"Yes Alice. You were right, and I am very sorry for doubting you." I grinned mockingly and she stuck her tongue out at me. Bella was panting a little after that kiss and I grinned wider. It seemed I had a similar effect on her like she had on me. This was going to be interesting. I wonder what Aro would think when he knew that I remembered.

Curious I searched for his thoughts and found them right away. _'Bella can't fall in love with a Cullen! They have enough power without hers! Sooner or later we'll have to take the whole coven down!' _I grounded my teeth together.

"I'm to happy with Aro right now." I growled as he started to plan.


	5. night

**Bella's Pov**

I found myself humming as I cleaned a few of the rooms that mostly I used. My room (obviously), the library, the music room, and a few rooms I just cleaned because I was bored.

Aro was not aloud to kill Edward because Carlisle clearly wanted him back in the coven but they were having some metting now. I was not aloud in.

I sighed and then remembering that I was going to go hunting with Edward tonight began to hum merrily again. It had already been a week since he kissed me and I'm sure we must have kissed at least 10 times everyday so far. Thinking about that made me grin. We were both maddly in love, that was obvious, and yet Marcus seemed to be the only one who cared.

I grumbled a little thinking of my 'father'. If he truely thought of me as a daughter he should be happy for me, he's just being stubborn.

I sighed again but then I was suddnely being spun around.

'Edward!" I gasped startled but happy he was out of the meeting. He laughed but put me down and kissed me long and hard.

"That meeting was much too long." He grummbled and then smiled again. "Are you ready to hunt?"

"Just let me get out of this rediculous volturi outfit." I grinned and then ran to my room. It seems Alice had already chosen my outfit for my date. I laughed at how un Alice like it was but put it on with out hesitation. I was wearing a simple pair of red jeans and a black tank top. I matched it off with a pair of whit sneakers and then ran back to Edward's side. "Let's go."

He laughed again and took my hand. We had to run completely out of Voterra to find any sort of forest but it was worth it. Why? Because we would be gone for a few days at the least, with no one to bother us.

"It's very peacfull here isn't it." Edward mummbled after we had finally entered the forest the next day.

"Definatly." I sighed. We hunted the entire day, Edward was still just as good as vegetarianism he probably used to be, maybe better, which surprised me seeing as his eyes were still red. That night we just sat in a small medow we had found and gazed up at the stars. Then Edward stiffened. I stroked his cheek like the first time when he stiffened at the trial. "What's wrong?"

"Alice is having a vision. I was keeping tabs on them. I'm not sure I like the way it's turning out." He shuddered. "Actually I'm positive I don't like it."

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I can't be sure yet. Maybe Alice will tell me something." He murmmered and then closed his eyes.

**Edward's Pov**

_'Edward you have to get out of here! Take Bella and go back to Forks! We'll meet you there in a few days. HURRY!'_

I jumped up pulling Bella with me. "We have to go. Now." I stated. She didn't question me, just followed as we ran through the forset away from Volterra.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Bella finally asked after a minute.

"They're fine. We're not. Aro doesn't want you anywhere near me apparently." I growled grabbing her hand and pulling her onto my back. "I'm faster, and I want you close." I explained before she could protest.

"Can't argue with that." She sighed and rested her chin on my shoulder. "I'll stay with you no matter where we go. You know that right?"

"Of course. The same with me. I would follow you even to death." I whispered. Bella sighed and kissed the side of my neck.

"I love you." She whispered and my eyes slid closed for a moment.

"I love you to. You are my life now." I grinnned. We ran for 3 days strait, once or twice Bella would run on her own, but mostly she would stay on my back. "We're almost there."

"To your house?" She whispered back.

"Yeah. You'll like it." I chuckled and then a few minutes later we were standing in front of the large white house that I called home. Bella jumped off of my back and gazed at it in aw.

"You live here?" She breathed. I nodded smugly and then pulled her inside.

"The rest won't be back for a few days. So, would you like a tour?" I offered. She grinned and nodded. It was a quick tour since we ran, it only took about 3 minutes, maybe less. "Only my room left."

I glanced at Bella and noticed that she was smirking. Confusion took over me. Why would she be smirking just to see my room? I opened the door hesitantly and she walked in with a bounce in her step.

"I like it." She whispered after a quick spin. "It's very homey."

I grinned and took a few steps in as well. As soon as I did though Bella ran behind me and shut the door, smirking at me again. "Why did you shut the door?" I asked trying to keep the smile from showing and failing miserably. Instead of answering she pounced at me wrapping her legs around my waiste and her arms around my neck.

"I like this position so much better." She whispered letting her breath brush against my lips before kissing me, hard. I responded quickly kissing her back with just as much passion, and walking us over to the black leather couch. I layed down on top of her as we continued our little make out session and she wound her fingers through my hair.

I have no idea how long we were there, but by the time the sun went down it had gotten a lot more heated. Both shirts lay torn on the ground at the foot of the couch, and I was pretty sure the rest of the clothes wouldn't last too long. I moved my kisses to her throat and she moaned.

"We need..... a bed." She gasped out. I nodded and picked her up, catching her lips with mine again as I ran to the only guest room. And well you know what happens after that.

**Bella's Pov**

"Bella, I'm going to go hunt." Edward called from downstairs.

"K. I'll stay here!" I called back. I heard him laugh before he ran out the door. It had only been a few hours since, our experiecne and I was still only wearing one of his t-shirts. Right now I was cleaning up the scraps of fabric on the floor in both the guest room and Edward's room. Those clothes wouldn't be able to be used again. But I really didn't care.

I was way to happy to care!

Alice's Pov

"AH!" I screamed again pounding my fists to the side of my head. Why oh why had Bella decided to seduce my brother instead of just randomly doing it!?

"Alice what the hell is wrong with you!?" Emmett growled earning a glare from both me and Jasper.

"Bella decided to seduce Edward and I can't get the results out of my head!" I screamed.

That did it. Everyone started laughing, even Carlisle. Esme was grinning with joy as she laughed but she was still laughing. "So it worked then?" Rose asked when they calmed down.

"Yep. But she didn't need to. He was pretty willing."

They laughed again but then a gaspe caught our attention. I turned so quickly I didn't even move to see a deep black cloak vanish from sight around the corner. But I also heard laughing. And suddenly Marcus walked in grinning for once.

"Did I just hear right? Bella has seduced the young Edward?" He laughed again and I grinned in reliefe. "It's about time she got a mate. Aro has always been trying to match her up with people from the gaurd but she doesn't like it here."

"Wait did Aro hear?" I breathed searching for the future quickly. He hadn't decided anything yet.

"Umm, yes. I'll try to calm him down." Marcus offered and then followed Aro around the corner. This was not good.


	6. How to tame an Alice

**Edward's Pov**

I got back to the house right before the sun set. Only problem was it was quiet.

"Bella?" I called, not bothering to raise my voice since I knew she would hear. No answer, but I could smell her in the house. I ran up to the second floor. "Bella?"

Still nothing. I sighed and then the smallest giggle caught my attention. I grinned and followed the sound back to the guest room.

**Alice's Pov**

"AHHHHHHHH!" I started pulling my hair hard but Jasper restrained me.

"What is it this time?" He chuckled. Before I could answer the results to Bella's last desion flashed before my eyes. Edward walked into the guest room and his jaw dropped. Bella giggled. All she was wearing was........ a black lace designer outfit. And then Edward pounced on top of her, his shirt got torn off...... ENOUGH!

"AHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" I shouted and started to struggle against Jasper. The rest of our family turned to look at me, amused.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper whispered. I knew he loved me too much to use his gift on me, and that if he was going to I would see him decide that.

"SHE'S WEARING MY CLOTHES!"

Jasper snickered quickly and then bit his lip to try to hold his laughter. "That's too bad." He lied still grinning.

"I WILL MURDER HER!" That was all it took for everyone to start laughing. Only problem was that I wasn't joking. "I'M NOT JOKING! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

I must have been so scary looking then becuse even Carlisle jumped up with the others to pack. I snarled at any of them who slowed down.

"Alice calm down. What about Aro?" Jasper reasoned and this time I did feel him use his gift. My snarl ripped up my throat so feircly that it was gone right away.

"I'll know if her decides anything. No let's go!" I pointed to the door and everyone immediatly ran out with me at the back to gaurd.

**Edward's Pov**

"Bella did you move Esme's vase" I asked while I examined the living room.

"Yeah. It was really dusty so I cleaned it. I doubt I put in the right place." She admitted not looking up from the book she was reading. I grinned and then took the book. "Hey!"

"Can you catch me?" I teased and then ran out of the house. She wasn't as fast as me and she knew that but it was hilarious to watch her try. After awhile she gave up and just tackled me to the ground.

"I win." She declared kissing me quickly, grabbing the book and then skipping inside. I followed her laughing, until I heard Alice.

_'EDWARD! HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE BELLA WAS IN MY CLOTHES! IT WOULDN'T BE SO BAD IF SHE HAD ASKED! I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE EVEN HELPED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU TWO PUT ME THROUGH!'_

And then I saw each vision clear in my mind. I grinned. Of course I liked them but I knew Alice wouldn't. "Brace yourself." I whispered to Bella, she grinned an almost smug smile and continued to read her book. Just then the door crashed open. Alice was the first one in while the rest of the family looked frightened.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW COULD YOU DECIDE THOSE THINGS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" She screamed. I winced but Bella continued to read as if nothing had happened. Jasper and Emmett relaxed when they saw her reaction, as well as Rose and Esme but Carlisle looked down right smug. What was going on?

Alice didn't say a thing just glared at Bella waiting. Finally Bella sighed and closed the book. She looked up at Alice with no emotion. "I'm sorry to realize you feel that way Al. But seeing as the new spring season was coming out I thought you wouldn't need it. And I was really looking forward to shopping with you."

Is she nuts! Shopping with Alice is the worst thing I've ever experienced, and I knew that only Rosalie actully enjoyed it. Alice's anger quivered and she bit her lip, before quickly looking angry again.

"BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DECIDE YOU WERE GOING TO SEDUCE EDWARD! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!"

Bella sighed again looking ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Al. You know me, always needing to be prepared. I'll try to keep my desions to myself from now on. And about the clothes. It's just that I knew you had the best taste."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice was grinning? How the hell did Bella do that!?

"Of course! Everyone knows I have the best taste." Alice giggled and pulled Bella into a hug. She winked at me when Alice couldn't see and I could hear the mental laughter from everyone. "Yay we get to go shopping! You need more blue in your wardrobe, and some red, green, black, possibly a few browns. Nothing pinik though, too light...." Alice rammbled.

Bella laughed and pulled out of Alice's embrace. "You can buy me what ever you want as long as you let me buy a few of your choices."

"Deal!" Alice squealed and then pulled Bella out the door. "We'll be back later!"

As soon as they were far enough away we all started laughing. Emmett actually fell on the floor, gripping his sides. Rosalie was leaning against a wall, Esme was leaning against Carlisle who was gripping his sides just like Emmett, and Jasper looked like he was pushing against a wall but he was really just trying not to fall down with laughter.

"Does this always happen?" I gasped out after a few seconds. They nodded.

"One time Bella accidently ripped Alice's new red dress that she got from Jasper as a gift and all she had to do was talk right calm like that and convince her that she wanted to go shopping. Funny thing is, Bella hates shopping!" Rose giggled.

"Yeah, and another time when Alice took her shopping Bella threw out all the clothes. Alice was furious and Bella's excuse was 'I just thought they were a little last season. We should go again today.' Only problem was that when they got back the trunk of the car had to be tied down and the whole back seat was packed." Emmett added.

I grinned shaking my head. "You really miss a lot when you're not around."

Everyone immediatly became quiet. I grinned and laughed again. Their thoughts were actually quite funny.

_'He can't want to talk about this now. Please tell me he doesn't want to talk about it now.'_ That was Esme.

_'If he wants to know of course we'll tell him. He deserves to know and I'm curious.' _Carlisle

_'He doesn't seem tense or nervouse, maybe he won't ask.' _Jasper.

_'Will he be angry if we don't say anything?' _Emmett

_'He can't possibly know anything yet. Bella didn't even know the truth' _Rose. Wait, what?

"What do you kmean Bella didn't even know the truth?" I asked. They all stiffened clearly forgeeting that I could read minds since they hadn't seen me for 5 years.

"Umm, you better sit down Edward. It's time you learned the truth." Carlise gestured to the black leather chair and I sat hesitantly.

_Hey guys! So I probably won't update untill tommorro or possibly later tonight. Just thought I would let you know. Oh and if you like the story please review, a lot of people have subscribed but they don't leave a review, and I would love to hear your thoughts.  
Sincerely,  
Emerald._


	7. flashback central

**Edward's Pov**

Carlise was pacing in front of me trying to figure out the best way to tell me the truth. Twice he stopped and opened his mouth before closing it and pacing again. Finally he took a deep breath and then spoke.

"You didn't lose your memory the way you probably think." He paused and then continued. "You were hunting, and...... you weren't alone."

Suddenly I wasn't even in the room anymore. It was like a vision but I knew it was a flash back.

_I drifted through the woods searching for a worthy meal. The scent of an elk caught my attention and I followed it curiously. Alice was somewhere behind me searching for her own prey._

_I found the elk easily and drained it dry with in seconds. A simple task. I was about to go find Alice so we could head back to the house when someone's thoughts caught my attention._

_'the little pixi girl shall be a treasure in the collection. A vampire!' A growl ripped through my throat and I ran off towards Alice. She was draining a doe, not paying attention to the fact that a man was crouching behind her. He wasn't human that was for sure, but he didn't look like a vampire. Odd._

_"Hey Edward!" Alice greeted me when I tugged her away from her empty catch. "Just in time as usual." She laughed but it was cut short when she finally noticed the man 10 feet away from us._

_"You're stealing my prize there buddy." He growled glaring at me and exposing his teeth menacingly._

_"You won't be making a prize out of my sister." I snarled back at him keeping Alice behind me. I could tell she was shocked, her thoughts weren't coherent. My threat seemed to anger the man. He growled again and pounced at me. He was able to block his thoughts from me to my anoyance. My head pounded into atree stump from his attack. _

_His gaze burned into me and I felt my mind go blank._

_"Get off him!" I heard Emmett growl. Jasper was there as well. I heard them rip the man to shreds but I couldn't move. There was something wrong._

_"Edward! Edward are you okay?" Alice was tugging at my arm trying to get me to stand but I was limp. "Jasper! Emmett! Something's wrong!"_

_I could smell the burning flesh but it was faint. I could barely even see the faces of my family. Suddenly Esme was standing in front of me, with Carlisle by her side._

_"Edward! Carlise what's happening?!" She cried trying to help Alice get me to stand. But then it all went blank. When I opened my eyes again I was in New York. It must have been one of those black outs._

And then I was back in the sitting room. They were watching me. Seeing the recognization in my eyes as I had my flashback. I realized my mouth was opened in a silent 'o' of horror, and quickly shut.

"I remember." I gulped down the lump in my throat. The pain I must of caused them was eating me alive. "What happenend after I blacked out?"

"You left." Carlisle shrugged. "It was really quite simple."

"I meant how did I leave." I explained, not looking at any of them.

"You didn't speak at all. Your eyes were blank, and you just simply walked away. We caught up with you in California and that was when we knew you had lost your memory."

It was quiet. I had hurt them. There was no other explanation. I had left, leaving nothing behind me.

"I'm sorry. It must have been horrible." I mummbled and then ran up to my room. Bella got back 5 hours later with piles of shopping bags in her arms. Alice said she could have the guest room since she would use it more than anyone else.

"Edward?" She entered my room cautiously. I knew from the thoughts below that she had been filled in on everything.

"Yes?" I whispered not looking away from the window. I felt the cushion sink as she sat next to me.

"You can't blame yourself for this. You were protecting Alice. That is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I hurt them Bella. I hurt them badly."

"You're hurting them more now." She whispered and then drifted from the room. I thought about it for a few minutes. She was right of course, my sorrow was hurting them all.

"Bella?" I said as if she was still in the room and a second later she walked into the room.

"Yes?"

Instead of answering I threw her over my shoulder and ran to the guest room. I knew no one would evesdrop if we were in there. I started kissing down her neck hungrily before I answered. "Why are you always right?" I asked inbetween kisses.

"I uh, think thing through." She breathed and I knew she was dazed. That was all I needed to continue.

**Bella's Pov (shopping)**

"Alice, what really happened to make Edward lose his memory?" I asked while we drove away from the house. She sighed but explained what happened.

"He was protecting me from some freak. I still don't understand exactly what happened." She admitted with another sigh.

"What happened after he left? Did you follow him? Keep track of him maybe?" I urged. She sighed again.

"It's a long story Bella......" They way her eyes went blank I knew she was having a vision. "But I guess you need to know now more then ever."


	8. scene of the crime

**Chapter 8 - Alice's tale**

**Alice's Pov (5 years ago)**

"Edward!" I called cheerily skipping into his room with out a second thought.

"Yes Alice?" He asked looking up from his book.

"Come on, we're going hunting." I grinned dragging him out of the house. He followed silently, probably wishing he could keep reading his book, or maybe he just didn't like the fact that I would be dragging him to Italy soon. Either way, he was more quiet than usual.

I drifted off following the scent of a doe, while Edward continued further into the forest looking for his own prey. It didn't take me long to find the creature, and in a quick graceful bound I snapped it's neck and sunk my teeth into it's throat.

Deer were my favorite. Unlike almost everyone else who preferred a meat eater. I suppose it was pretty cool though, because deers are gracefull, and now so I am! It's just like how Edward is fast like a mountain lion, and Emmett is strong like a grizzly. I wonder what we would resemble if we had been hunting humans?

Like, if my favorite type of human blood was singers blood, would I be a good singer? Huh, that's actually a pretty good question to think about. Maybe Peter and Charlotte know the answer to that one.

I finished off the doe quickly and suddenly Edward was at my side.

"Hey Edward! Right on time as always." I joked glancing quickly at the spot he was looking at and freezing in place. A man stood there. He was pale, and beautiful, but he didn't have that vampire scent, nor did he have red, black, or gold eyes. He had blue eyes.

"You're stealing my prize their buddy." He hissed sinking into a crouch, glaring at Edward.

"You won't be making a prize out of my sister." Edward snarled back sinking into his own crouch and baring his teeth. It was over in a minute. The man pounced, somehow managing to hide his thoughts from Edward and slammed him into a tree. Edward growled, but it cut off, and his eyes went blank, dead looking.

"Get off of him!" Emmett yelled barrelling out of the house at the sound of the fight and wrenching the man away from him. Jasper was right behind him and together they ripped him to shreds. No blood spilled, but there was no metallic screech that should have sounded when he skin was shredded.

"Edward!" I screamed dashing to his side and grabbing his hand. "No, Edward get up!" I pulled at his hand trying to force him to stand. His head turned to the side to look at me, and I gasped. His eyes _were_ dead. Lifeless, shining, cold, unmoving.

"Edward!" Esme screeched running out of the house at the sound of my screech. "What happened?!"

I didn't say anything, just kept trying to pull him up. Carlisle stared at his first companion open mouthed and completely shocked, and then suddenly Edward blinked and stood up.

"Oh thank heavens-" Esme started but Edward ignored us and began walking further into the forest. "Edward?" She asked about to follow him but Carlisle grabbed her wrist.

"Let him go. He must need some alone time after that." He stated. We all nodded and went back to the house where Rosalie was waiting worried and impatient.

A week past and Edward didn't return. My worry had rubbed off on everyone and finally we decided to go and find him. The run was quick, we followed his trail to California, and found him sitting in an alley with his head in his hands.

"Edward, we've been looking all over for you!" Esme sighed walking towards him with her arms out stretched. Edward looked up at us and we all gasped. His eyes were a brilliant bright red.

"I'm sorry, but you must be looking for another Edward." He told us standing up and beginning to walk away.

Carlisle grabbed his shoulder. "What are you talking about Edward? It's us, your family."

Edward hissed at the contact and pulled out of Carlisle's grasp, he turned to glower at us. "Look, I have no idea who you people are so just leave me alone!"

And then he was gone.

"He... he lost... his _memory_?" Esme gasped her hand over her heart.

"It must be. We'll have to leave him alone, let it come back on it's own." Carlisle muttered staring at the place Edward had just been. They all nodded and began to walk slowly towards the air port. None of us were in the mood to run again.

"I'm staying. I'll keep watch on him. It's all my fault anyway." I sighed slumping my shoulders at the weight of the words. Now I had no Edward, and Bella would be sitting with Aro bored to death waiting for me to show up, and I wouldn't show. I was hurting everyone today.

"I'm staying with Alice then." Jasper insited grabbing my hand.

"Be carefull then. Come back to the house when ever you want." Carlisle nodded. Esme hugged both of us tightly, Emmett hugged me and fist pounded Jasper, and Rosalie nodded to us. Then they were gone as well.

Jasper and I followed Edward everywhere, watching him wither in his disgust at himself from the tops of houses. In the day he would walk around in the shadows, wondering what had happened last night. It was terrible to see. He loathed himself, and he had no idea what he was.

It was a week after we first started trailing him when my phone rang. Unfortunatley Edward heard it and made a dash for it, before we could even turn off the phone. I sighed when he vanished and answered.

"Hello?"

"Alice? I thought you were going to come visit? Aro's already had me be his stupid distraction at three trials and I really need some girl time." Bella complained.

"Sorry Bella. I'm having a little trouble with Edward at the moment." I explained resting a hand over my eyes in exhaustion. There was a pause on the other end.

"I thought you were dating a Jasper?" She stated. Right away I burst out laughing.

"I am Bella I am. Edward's my brother. I was planning on setting you two up but he got his memory wiped by some weird nomad when we were on our way in." There was no way I could tell her the truth with that freaky man and how it was all my fault.

"Oh. Ok then. Well visit when you can, I have to go. I think I hear Jane coming. Bye Alice!"

"See ya Chika." I grinned before hanging up the phone.

"Why have you been following me?" A harsh voice suddenly snapped. Jasper and I spun around taken completely by surprise. Edward stood just a little ways away from us, his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed.

"We-we weren't following you." I stuttered.

Edward uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. "I don;t know how many times I will have to tell you people I don't know you, but it better stop soon. Leave. Me. _Alone_." He hissed through clenched teeth, and then turned and jumped off the roof, running into the deserted streets of California.

"We'll have to leave him alone now." Jasper sighed. I nodded, he'd be on the look out for us for the rest of the time he had lost his memory. He would never forget of course.

"At least I can visit Bella now." I sighed as well. Jasper nodded grabbed my hand and we ran back to the air port ready to head home for a few nights before the almost whole Cullen Clan went to visit Bella.

(Present Time)

"That's horrible." Bella gasped her eyes wide with shock. I nodded sadly at the memories, just as we pulled back into the driveway.

"I'll put your new clothes away, you need to talk to Edward." I told her. She looked confused but nodded walking into the house. I sat in the car for a minute listening to Carlisle fill her in on Edward's reaction before she hurried up the stairs.

Finally after a minute I got out and grabbed all the bags of clothes pulling them into the house at a slow human pace. That man, after Jasper and Emmett burned him we never returned to that hunting spot. I wonder what happened to his ashes.

I didn't talk to anyone while I hulled the bags inside. I could feel them watching me, worrying since I wasn't happy after a shopping trip. I shrugged it off and then dashed outside, jumping over the river and into the forest. After I was in the forest I walked at a human place again, towards the spot.

It took a few minutes but finally I was standing over the place we had burned that strange man alive.

There was no sign of ashes anywhere, just regular ground. I got down on my hands and knees and sniffed, trying to find the horrid stench that comes off the burning skin. Nothing. I sighed and got up brushing the dirt off my clothes, and turned to head back to the house when I caught the scent of a near by elk.

I guess I had enough time for a meal, I decided drifting in the direction the smell came from.

**Edward's Pov**

Bella and I layed in each other's arm, just staring into the others eyes. Completely silent just like the rest of the house. It seemed like the perfect moment with her for me.

Bella sighed and smiled at me. I grinned back and pressed the tip of my nose against her's.

"I love you." I muttered, just quiet enough so she would be the only one to hear.

"I know you do, I love you to." She whispered back, her eyes sparkled.

I grinned, loving the way the words sounded coming from her mouth.

Suddenly a high pitched scream pierced through the air. It was so loud it sounded like who ever screamed was still inside the house but only seconds later it cut off, and there was an eerie silence left behind.

Bella and I jumped up and ran down stairs, everyone there was frozen in shock gazing out the window. Only one of them was missing...

"Alice?" I asked fear lacing my tone. What on earth could have caused Alice to scream like that?

"Alice." Jasper breathed, his own great fear mixed in with everyone Else's. We all glanced at each other and then we were running towards the sound of her scream. It took seconds to find the place. The very place the last horrible thing had happened to our family.

"Alice!" Bella called looking frantic with worry over her best friend. There was no answer. We searched through out the whole forest but Alice wasn't anywhere. Finally we all met back at the last place her scent was found. Right next to a dead elk, and very close to where the strange man had been burned five years ago.

"Anything?" Jasper asked desperately. I shook my head, staring at the ground. How could we have let this happen?

"Guys, what is that?" Bella asked pointing at the very tree I had been pushed into before my memory was wiped. My eyes widened along with everyone Else's as we read the note carved into the bark.

_You idiotic vampires, can you not notice when you are fighting one of your own kind and when you are not? I do not die from being ripped and burned like you may have thought. But I thank you for leaving my ashes be. It was only too easy to fix my self together again. I wish I could have told you this in the flesh, but now that I have collected the prize that was always rightfully mine, I doubt you will see me again. So long._


End file.
